


After School Special

by never



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Top!Mike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never/pseuds/never
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick and dirty little vignette of Mike and Trevor one day after school. Unbetaed. For Leah. <3 you bb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bontaque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/gifts).



Mike laughed hysterically as Trevor tried to do a handstand and instead fell backwards over the couch, knocking over several plants, and a coffee table.

"Dude, you are too fucked up."

"No man, I am just the right fucked up amount, amount of fucked, fucked amount, what was I saying?" Trevor replied from behind the couch.

"Come out of there before you hurt yourself more." said Mike

Trevor half crawled, half crab walked out from behind the couch, laughing the whole way.Mike was on the floor laughing, holding his stomach, and practically rolling around. He could barely breathe he was laughing so hard.

This was a pretty regular thing for them, heading to Trev's after school, getting high before his mom got home from work. Laughing like fools together. Trevor finally reached where Mike was, still on the floor, laughing his ass off, and kind of crawl flopped onto him.

"Oof! Dude, you're heavy! Get offa me!" Mike grunted

"I don't wanna." Trevor grumped, half to Mike's chest, half in his arm pit. Mike shoved at him halfheartedly, giving up after a second as Trevor's tickly breath on his neck got him giggling again. Trevor clung to him like a koala, an octopus koala, with at least eighteen arms, tentacles, claws? Mike had no idea at this point, but he loved the feel of Trevor so close to him. His breath hitched as he wondered if this would turn into one of THOSE afternoons.

Trevor somehow managed to snuggle closer into him and was snuffling at Mike's neck. He was starting to get vaguely humpy, rotating his hips a little against Mike's leg. Mike's cock jumped a little in interest as a small sigh escaped his mouth.

"Ilurvuman" Trevor mumbled into Mike's neck as his tongue and lips took a tentative taste.

"haha what?" said Mike, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I love you man." Trevor said again as he lifted his head to look Mike in the eye. Mike took in a deep breath, his cock suddenly at full attention. He'd seen that look before and he hoped it meant what he thought it meant.

Trevor leaned closer and pressed his mouth gently to Mike's, lips sliding together for a moment. He pulled back a little as if to ask if it was alright and the heat he saw in Mike's eyes gave him his answer. It wasn't often that Trevor got like this. It usually ended with his hand firmly on Mike's head as he pushed him down to his knees. 

This was different. This was Trevor needing Mike to take care of him, to take him to a place he rarely needed to go. Mike understood, and pulled him closer, stroking his hair. "Shhh" he whispered "let me take care of you."

Trevor sighed and rolled onto his back off of Mike. Mike rolled with him, grabbing Trevor's hands as he went and gently pulling them over his head. He rucked up Trevor's shirt, placing kisses on every bare part of skin he could find. Trevor sighed beneath him and visibly relaxed. Mike pulled Trevor's shirt up over his head, leaving it caught around his arms, then kissed back down his body, moaning softly. 

He reached the fly of Trevor's jeans and pulled at it with his teeth, popping the button open. Mike shifted lower, nosing at Trevor's dick through the denim. Trevor moaned as his cock came to attention in his pants. Mike reached up and slowly pulled down the zipper, pleased to see that Trev had gone commando today.

"Lift your hips." Mike said, as he reached to pull Trevor's jeans off of him. Trevor obliged and Mike kissed everywhere but where it counted as he pulled Trevor's pants down his legs and off.

"Come on, man. Please." Trevor begged with a sigh. "Please."

Mike crawled back up Trevor's prone body, pulling off his own shirt on the way. He meant to kiss Trevor gently, but as their lips touched Trevor went a little wild beneath him, humping at Mike and moaning loudly.

"You're ready for me already." Mike laughed, as he undid his own jeans and tried to slide them off as he kissed his best friend.

"Please." Trevor said again, breathlessly "I need you."

Mike, half afraid that Trevor would change his mind, pulled his own pants off the rest of the way in a hurry.

"Stay here for one sec." he said, and crawled over to the side table where he hoped to hell the lube he had seen there once was still in the drawer. It was! Mike almost did a victory fist pump, but checked himself at the last second. "Not cool dude", he said to himself.

Mike crawled back over to Trevor, gently spreading his friend's knees and crawling up his body. Mike kissed Trevor as he popped the top on the lube with one hand. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Mike asked

"Yes. Please! I need you Mike." and a little quieter "Please."

Mike leaned up between Trevor's legs and coated two of his fingers in lube before gently tracing them around his hole. Trevor moaned and bucked up, looking a little desperate. Mike slid one finger inside him and started to fuck him with it. Trevor was so tight, but by his moans Mike knew it felt good. He fucked him carefully with one finger before adding another. Trevor was moaning and grunting in earnest now and humping down against Mike's fingers. Mike dripped more lube onto his hand and added a third finger, stroking his own leaking cock with his other hand.

"Mike. Please. Fuck me. I need you inside me." Trevor moaned as Mike fucked into him harder with his fingers. Trevor's cock was hard as stone and leaking against his stomach.

Trevor cried out as Mike withdrew his fingers, only to groan loudly as he felt Mike shift between his legs and line his cock up with Trevor's hole. Mike teased at Trevor's ass for a second, eliciting a very dirty moan from Trevor, before pushing all the way inside him in one swift motion.

"Oh God! OH MY GOD. Fuck!" Trevor cried out as Mike got fully seated inside him.

Mike stilled himself for a moment, catching a breath, letting Trevor get used to his size, before pulling almost completely out and slamming back in. Trevor grunted beneath him and struggled to get his arms untangled from his shirt. He got free and pulled Mike down hard on top of him. Mike braced his arms on either side of Trevor's head and continued to fuck hard into him. 

It was so tight and hot, Mike had no idea how he'd last long enough to get Trevor where he needed to be. Trevor was grabbing desperately at Mike's ass, trying to get him in deeper and harder, moaning loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear. Trevor pulled his legs up and wrapped them solidly around Mike's back as Mike pounded harder and harder into him.

"Mike. Fuck. Oh my god...Mike...don't stop...oh fuck...yes..." a litany of obscenities came out of Trevor's mouth as he clung desperately to Mike, rocking him deeper into his body.

Mike shifted up a little to get a better angle, and fucked hard into Trevor, hitting his prostate. Trevor bucked wildly beneath him, head rolling about, groaning loudly.

Suddenly Trevor pulled in a breath and Mike felt Trevor's ass get very tight around his cock.

"Miiiiiikkkke....ohhhh fuck" Trevor yelled as his cock spasmed between them shooting hot cum out all over both their chests. Mike couldn't hold back any longer and slammed into Trevor's tight ass one last time as he reached his own release. He slumped forward onto Trevor, breathing hard.

Trevor's breathing slowed, and Mike pulled out with a hiss, flopping down beside his friend. Trevor pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. His whispered "thanks" was barely audible.

Mike leaned over him to grab the blanket off the couch and pull it over both their bodies. They snuggled into eachother like sleepy kittens, both sighing contentedly, to sleep the rest of their afternoon away.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is any good, bb, but I hope you like it. =D


End file.
